


【索香】SD

by Whatthekey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthekey/pseuds/Whatthekey
Summary: SD，也就是spring dream一个以春梦开头的俗套故事。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 46





	【索香】SD

有人从背后圈住了他，吐出的气息温热而肆意地侵袭了后颈。他只微微低头便看见对方随意挎过来的白皙的手臂。

他说，臭厨子，你要干什么。  
金发男人在他身后笑了一下，说要教他做点快乐的事。他转过头去，在男人眼里看见自己清晰的倒影。

对方用双手抱住他的脑袋，唇很快就盖了过来，他来不及闭嘴，就让男人的舌头如其所愿冲了进来，偏偏他还舍不得咬下去。

“你要这么做吗，山治？”他在亲吻的间隙问。

被称之为山治的男人将唇移到了鼻尖的位置，小小舔了两下，便发现绿发男人的耳朵已经红透了：“你不喜欢，还是不想要？”  
答案是很明显的。但索隆并不明白厨子为什么在两人什么关系都没有确立的情况下主动来要求做爱，像是打定了他不会拒绝一样。毕竟直至刚才之前，他才知道男人对他是抱有欲望的，并不是自己才有年轻气盛下的妄想。

但这个山治主动得让他都难以招架。  
热情地抱过来接吻已经很让他惊喜了，之后还扒下他的裤子，毫不羞涩地抓住他的东西说想要舔舔看。  
他没忍住咽了下口水，然后正经地说，那就好好尝尝。

对方的口交技术出乎意料的还不错，不知道含着的人感受如何，他自己都能感受到那处的突突跳动着的脉搏，刺激出的快感一路传递到大脑。  
金发男人恶意地在他的紧要关头用力吸吮，在他晕晕乎乎的目光注视下吞了个干净。

“这么想做啊…厨子？”他坐在地板上，渐渐眯起眼睛，“要自慰给我看吗？”  
对方并没有露出难以置信或者羞赦的表情，反倒是勾起了嘴角：“你想看吗？”

真要命。他想，这可真要命。

他们船上的厨师慢条斯理地脱完衣服，光着身子往绿发男人腿上一坐，两人的性器直接撞在一起，液体纷杂湿漉漉的一大块。山治舔湿自己的几根手指，不遮不掩地往自己身下插去，丝毫没有在意男人跟随着的视线。

“啊…嗯…”  
卖力地开拓自己的男人抑制不住一般低声喘息着，终于山治抽出了手指，也离开了男人的大腿，脱力般趴在了一旁。  
继而，脑袋朝这边转了过来：“好了…绿藻头。插进来。”

索隆觉得要么是自己脑子不清楚，要么就是山治脑子不对劲，别说厨子会为男人张开大腿，就算是，又怎么会在初次就主动成这个样子？  
但想归想，他的东西却还在男人的屁股里不停抽动，也因为对方发出的声音而倍感愉悦。再怎么说，山治作为他的臆想对象也已经是段不短的时间了，他也很喜欢对方的这种主动方式，这让他极其兴奋。

“再来一次吧…索隆？”他听见金发男人在他的耳边说。

醒来的时候他不在昨晚缠绵过的瞭望室，而在一张陌生的床上醒来。  
索隆环顾四周，判断是家旅馆。  
他沉默着低下头回想了一下，发现的确是自己来这里住的，喝了一会儿买来的酒就理所当然地入睡了。

什么啊……是梦啊。

这就是他总觉得厨子不对劲的原因么？也是啊，那种只知道花痴的臭厨子怎么会主动找他做爱，而且还有那么好的口交技术……嘁，不对，现在不该想这个吧。  
先回到船上比较好吧。他挠挠头。

“啊，索隆！你回来了啊！这回走了多久？”橘发女人放下手中的饮料打趣道。  
“不清楚，大概两个小时吧。”他没在意对方的调侃，朝里面走去，却碰到了正从里面端出一盘精巧甜点的厨师。金发男人看见他愣了一下，随即展开笑容：“终于迷路回来了啊，吃饭了吗？”  
他摇摇头，对方回应说给娜美小姐送完东西就给他做点吃的，像往常一样是个尽职尽责的厨师，他却一看见对方的脸就开始胡思乱想，真是糟透了。  
比如想要看到那双漂亮至极的蓝眼睛流泪，以及被其珍惜着的手上沾满污浊的液体……之类的。

真没办法，他想，这个男人全身上下都跟色情挂钩吧。

山治焦躁地抽着烟，有意无意地将目光投向餐桌上正在吃东西的绿发男人。那人大口大口咬着自己刚才用心制作的饭团，但眼神不像平时一样充满对食物的享受，而是蒙了一层雾般心不在焉。  
搞什么？好歹认真对待一下别人的成果吧。

最后他熄了烟，走过去直直往对方面前一坐：“好吃吗？”  
男人回过神来了，也没有像以前一样口不对心地对他的料理一通贬低，而是抓着没吃完的饭团没动，眼神却逡巡在他的脸上，从眼睛到嘴唇，让他隐隐有些紧张。

“……好吃。”目光的来回审视终于结束了。

“你这小子，今天居然好好地承认了。”山治惊讶地说，“果然是在外面把脑子撞坏了吧？”  
绿发男人哼了一声：“我发现直接一点也不是什么坏事。”  
“噢，比如你直接说我的料理好吃吗？”金发男人露出满意的笑容，“的确是件好事。”索隆咽下了最后一口饭，说：“还比如，我可以直接告诉你……”  
“我昨晚梦见了你。”

这话歧义太大了吧。山治在心里想，绿藻头好像也不是那种说暧昧话的类型，估计是自己想多了。  
他当时表情僵硬了一瞬，不留痕迹地增大了两人间的距离，然后才问对方梦见了什么。而绿发男人没有明说，只是不清不楚地回答你会知道的。  
明明才发表了要直接一点的言论，又开始支支吾吾了。他清洗着已经结束的晚餐的一堆碗盘想。果然绿藻生物的话还是听听就算了，一会儿还要给守夜的索隆送夜宵呢。

男人进食完毕的那一瞬间，就毫无征兆地扑过来将他压倒在了地板上，而前一秒他还在百无聊赖地透过窗户看夜景。  
“你搞什么绿藻头！”背被磕到了比较痛，他的头倒是被男人的手给护住了。  
“这个就是那个啊…嘛，我昨晚做的梦。”索隆牢牢地将其锁在怀里，因为男人暂时没有大的反抗意识，索隆的腿完全能够毫不费力地压住对方的双腿，“梦见你来找我做爱。”

话语太有冲击性，山治根本没法去怀疑它的真实性。而且比起索隆梦见与人做爱，他更想确认别的问题。  
“为什么你会做这种梦？不，我的意思是……为什么是我？”

绿发男人俯下身去，近到他能感觉到对方的呼吸。他们鼻尖轻触相抵，气息犹犹豫豫地彼此交融，他望进对方的眼，然后被汪洋柔和包围。  
索隆用自己的鼻尖磨了磨对方的：“明白了吗？”  
躺着的金发男人笑了笑：“大概吧。”

绿发男人的整只手掌都用来抚摸身下人，带着的硬茧和清晰纹路相触而过，让男人光裸着的部分身体一片一片地发红。而被羞耻充斥大脑的金发男人早已不愿仔细去看，手臂也时不时地用来遮挡脸部。  
“果然是不一样啊…”索隆笑出声来，却见山治恼怒地睁开眼：“好几次了，你到底在把我和谁比较啊？”  
“说出来就会接受吗？是昨晚梦到的你。”索隆将一个指节探入了层层包裹之处，“那个你可真是主动，还自己用手指插屁股。”  
身上半挂着的衬衫也被男人丢到了一边，山治真真正正不着寸缕：“那根本不是我吧。”谁知道呢，绿发男人说。

为什么索隆能这么面不改色地给他扩张啊？山治往那个方向看一眼都觉得双颊烫热，只暗自后悔不应该一时兴起就与绿藻头在这里厮混，怎么说损失的都还是自己吧。

男人捅进来的时候他痛得骂了脏话。

“明明梦里面你没有这么疼……”他听见对方小声嘟囔着，气极反笑：“你也知道是梦啊。”  
绿发男人诚挚地对他表示了歉意——颇具目的性地去爱抚他的性器，果然这个男人的手永远是性爱中的利器，继皮肤被磨挲发红以后，他的东西也被服务得满是液体。

渐入佳境总归只是时间问题，接吻也是，做爱也是。在双腿大敞迎接男人的时候，山治发现接吻伸舌头好像也不是那么困难的事，而且这让他非常舒服。  
索隆捧住了全程男人都在乱钻的头，无奈地说：“还真是喜欢接吻啊…厨子。”

不过起码厨子是喜欢和自己亲近的。绿发男人轻轻地在其唇上碰了碰，而对方明显还想深入，索隆却开始挺动插在里面的东西了，他非常喜欢厨子里面又热又湿的感觉，即便男人极力反驳那是润滑液而不是他的生理性液体。

“等等…别这么突然…啊……”

适应了以后其实已经不那么痛了，但男人这么用力的话总让他有点慌张。又酸又涨的内部被撞击后滋生出麻意，深度也在被不断更新，山治被羞耻和紧张同时操纵着，全身都抖得不行。  
“喂，厨子……”绿发男人忽然说，“你，全身都红了。”

金发男人闻言艰难地睁眼，没开灯的室内昏黄一片，半轮残月将光亮水似的倾泻进来照得他半明半暗。  
他的眼里映进那些显眼的红，而身上男人在他耳旁一声一声地喘息，替他抚去满额头的汗。

END


End file.
